Nicorn the Wanderer
by Naztheros
Summary: The adventures of a young tauren shaman as he rises through the ranks of a guild full of mysteries and betrayal. First Person POV
1. Chp I: The Beginning

**~one of my first ever fics about anything. I'm just now getting it onto this site. I do not own anything related to WoW other than my own characters. My old guildmates were nice enough to allow me to put them into this story, so long ago. This was written about, oh, maybe 2 years ago. Please, go easy on me. Flames are welcome but insults aren't. This is written in First Person, if you do not like this style, turn back now~**

Let me tell you a story. A story of a young Tauren who was cursed to loneliness. It's a story of how he overcomes this curse and makes friends, fights evil alongside these friends, and even helps these friends in dark times. This is my story. I awaken in Camp Narache. It's a fairly small encampment built south of Bloodhoof. Of course we knew of this encampment to the north of us, we had a caravan moving between here and there. I knew today was a good day. Today was the day I finally come of age to learn the newly taught Shamanistic ways. We were taught by our newly found allies that helped us in need, The Orc. They may have been very barbaric but that didn't stop them from being caring. They made mistakes like the rest of us. I walked outside, knowing very well that I'd have to do a few chores today. But before I could make it out of my tent someone walked through my doorway.

It was the Seer, the Shaman of the camp. Seer Ravenfeather was a very wise tauren in this area. All of us treat her with the utmost respect, we usually just call her Seer. She looked at me and bowed. "I see it is your time to learn the ways." I nodded in acknowledgment. She beckoned me to follow, of course I did. My adrenaline was now pumping, I was now going to be a shaman.

We walked into her tent and she gave me a book. "Read it and everything will become clear. Read it before sunset." I looked at her then the book and then back at her. "Are you serious, this book is bigger than my head."  
The book must have had at least 1200 pages. It was large to me, but to others it was nothing. "If you do not read the book then you will never understand the significance of the Shaman society." I thought about her words. The significance of Shamans. I grabbed the book, bowed to her and walked out. I walked back to my tent reading the contents of the book. It was quite interesting, it was in a different language all together. I couldn't understand one word of it. When I reached my tent I walked over to the bed looking over the many characters of the, what seemed to me, very ancient language. I probably got to around page 150 when I fell asleep.

My sleep was full of creatures I had never seen before. A being that looked like a rock-like creature. It held out it's hand and then disappeared. I awakened once again to the noise of chirps. It was the next day. I slept all of yesterday morning, afternoon and evening. I felt a strange tingling in my chest. I looked at the book and it was glowing a faint green. I opened it to find that I could read the first couple pages. The rest were glowing different colors, green, blue, red and white. It was strange. I walked to Seer Ravenfeather's tent to find that she wasn't there. I decided to do some service for the camp. I collected water, I collected meat for the next few weeks, and I slowly gained fighting experience. Day after day I could read more and more of the book. On day seven after receiving the book, I could now read all of the green letters. I returned after another quest only to be met by Seer Ravenfeather. "How do you feel, Nicorn?" To tell the truth I felt strange, I felt a growing power inside me. "I'm not quite sure anymore. That book has been giving off strange auras since I've read it and the information inside has been giving me strange dreams." The Seer looked at me with a smile and beckoned me to her tent. "Nicorn I think it is time for you to take this." She picked up an item draped in cloth.

She uncovered the item, it was a long piece of wood with strange runes etched into it. It glowed a faint green color. "Nicorn, this is your father's staff. He told me to give you this when you became of age and strength." I looked at her. My father, did she say my father!? Memories of my father slowly flooded into my mind. When I was very young we'd go exploring into dangerous areas. I now remember why I wanted to be a Shaman. My father was one also, a very powerful Shaman indeed. One of the first, he died in battle against the Centaur, he died so we may live in this region. A lone tear dropped from my eye. Seer Ravenfeather handed me the staff, I took it with much gratitude. "Nicorn, now is the time for your power to awaken. Go to the east and collect the Bristleback's Ritual salves. I will tell you about the Call of Earth when you return." I walked east. I ran into the area where the Bristleback gnolls had made refuge.

They were a very shamanistic-like race. I was soon noticed and attacked. I slammed my staff on the head of the gnoll. He cried out in pain. He backed up and charged some fire between his finger tips. He shot a large fireball at me scorching the hair on my chest. Soon, more arrived and they thrashed me with such fury. I backed away, bruised and bloody. I soon felt a strong energy in my chest, my hand became charged with lightning and I soon knew what it was like to wield the elements. I shot the Lightning Bolt at the closest gnoll, killing it. I shot another Bolt killing the second one. The third and forth rushed me when soon my Tauren blood boiled. I stomped the ground, knocking them to their backs. I stabbed the sharp point of the staff into one of the gnolls stomachs. The last one ran, but it wouldn't get away from me. I shot another Lightning Bolt at it hitting it in the back, dropping it to the ground. I smiled, looking around me seeing my newfound strength's result.

I walked up to the gnoll that hit me with a fire ball and picked up a small wand, guessing that it was what I was looking for I walked home. When I reached the camp, Seer Ravenfeather was waiting for me. I handed her the wand. "Rest for now Nicorn, you have done well. Your powers are slowly awakening. You will soon know what it is to be a shaman." I looked at her in a new light. Not as a stranger, but as a fellow shaman. I nodded, and walked home. The tome on my dresser was glowing a bright green. I now knew that the tome wielded the energies to give powers to anyone wanting it. I grabbed the book and it's energies flowed through me. I yelped. The power was almost too much. I fell to the ground. I held my hand to my chest, feeling my heart beat. And then a greenish glow surrounded my hand. It then vanished along with my injuries. I now knew how to heal. I went to sleep knowing that tomorrow Seer Ravenfeather would have something else for me to do.

I walked out of my tent refreshed, and ready for today's challenge. Seer Ravenfeather walked to me and gave me a strange looking potion. "Take this sapta. It will allow you to see fallen elementals. I want you to head to the shaman shrine near Bloodhoof Village. When you reach there, drink the sapta and learn what the elemental has to say about the power of Earth." I looked at the potion. "I will do this. But first, how will I know where it is." She handed me a map, and a strange stone. "Take this map, its the map of Mulgore, I have marked the location. Also take this Hearthstone. When your task is complete, charge it with energy and it will bring you back to here." I nodded, and set out. I walked on the path for what seemed like hours. I then had to go into hostile wilderness where the shrine was supposed to be.

I reached the shrine after hours of walking. It was a large red rock. As instructed I drank the potion. Nothing happened at first but then everything became a grayish color. Before me was a large Rock-like creature. I knew recognized it as the one in my dream. "Greetings Nicorn. I guess you should know of me and my kind by now. I have sent you dreams for the past couple of days." I looked at the creature. It was quite intelligent. "The story of Elementals dates back as far as when Azeroth was first created. There are many Elementals that protect the powers of the elements. I'm an Earth Elemental. I have been letting you read the Tome of Elements because I feel that you have a strong power residing within you. This area may be calm and quiet but all around this area, wars are being fought. The Burning Legion is returning to take this world again. I feel that you will help the Horde in their time of need, and so I shall Imbue you with the powers of Earth." I looked at the Elemental. I let the knowledge into my mind, I was deciphering what he has said.

The Elemental then slammed his hands together. He glowed a bright green and then shot a ray of energy at me. I screamed in pain. The Elemental charged me with the powers of Earth. I didn't know if I could take it. It stopped as fast as it happened. I was on my knee breathing hard. "You are very strong young Shaman. I wish to give you this." He slams his hands together again, I was preparing for the worst. But then a small piece fell of his hand. It was quartz. "What do you want me to do with this?" The Elemental looked at me with great wisdom in his eyes. "I want you to get this crafted into a totem. That totem will be the source that connects me and you together as Element and Shaman. You will learn new powers along with this new item. Now go this is the time of your departure." The sapta's powers wore off. I looked at the small piece of quartz. I took out the Hearthstone and charged it with another newfound energy. This must be the power of Earth.

When I teleported I was back in camp. I felt dizzy and almost puked. Seer Ravenfeather laughed. "Yea, that'll happen but you'll get use to it." I gave her the piece of quartz and then I passed out. When I awakened again, I was in Seer Ravenfeather's tent. "Oh so your awake. The Elemental came to me in a dream and has given me a message to pass to you. He has told me to send you to The Barrens. This will start your walk as a shaman. You are now connected to Earth, but you still need to be taught the powers of Fire, Water and Air. Go to Camp Taurajo, there you will find a Shaman Trainer, I'm sure he can help you with the Call of Fire." She handed me the so called Earth Totem. She beckoned me to leave as quickly as possible. I walked again for hours. I walked till I found a sign post. To the North is Thunder Bluff, to the East is The Barrens. I walked to the east. Knowing that now I'm a wanderer of my people.

I reached the point of the trip where the grass became cracked ground. I walked between two mountains on both sides. Then when I reached the other side of both mountains' cover, I looked out into the new area. There was desert in all directions. There was a small speck in the distance, Camp Taurajo. I walk for a little bit then look to see many strange creatures. This Is The Barrens.

**~Tell me what you think. This story was written so long ago, when I read it again I felt like I was reading a whole different story than what I wrote. I know it's not as good as it used to be. Review and continue reading~**


	2. Chp II: The Wanderer

**~Chapter two of my story of Nicorn. Read and Review. Flames are welcome but insults are not. I do not own anything related to WoW other than my character~**

It seemed as if the village wasn't getting any closer. I've been walking for hours now and the village is still a small speck in the distance. I didn't know when I was going to get there. I walked along the path avoiding the eyes of the hostile beasts in the area. I must not have been careful enough. I was walking by a brazier when I was struck with a bolt of lightning. I looked over to see a horned reptilian charging up another bolt to strike me with. I decided that this was the perfect time to test my Earth Powers.

I run over to the beast and struck him with a blast of Nature, injuring it. It backed away and ran. But it didn't run for long, it came back around and tried to ram me with its horn. I jumped out of the way and charged up a Lightning Bolt. I cast the bolt at the beast killing it. I felt myself become stronger after that. I decided to keep walking towards the village. It took me a few more hours when I finally reached Camp Taurajo. The Shaman I was to meet wasn't there. The Chief of the Camp told me that The Shaman went on a hunt and hasn't been back since. I decided to sleep in the Inn for the night. The Innkeeper told me about how my hearthstone worked. It worked by charging Mana into it, and returning it to the casters home. Heh, I didn't really understand, but The Innkeeper cast some strange and told me to use it to return here. After the conversation i went to sleep.

I awakened to the smell of fire. I really wish I wouldv'e stayed asleep. When I opened my eyes, I was in the open. I was caged, with a young Blood Elf. He didn't look like he was in very good condition. I wasn't sure if it was the Night Elves or the Blood Elves that were old or not. I sat up, we were both in chains. At first I thought it was a nightmare but my head was bleeding and hurting so I knew it was reality. I looked around to see that the village was burning. Yes, you heard me right, it was all on fire. I saw Humans, Dwarves and some strange bluish Humanoids. I was already sure that these were soldiers of the Alliance, the enemy of the Horde. The Horde and the Alliance have been battlling for centuries. The Horde's Forces include the races of Orcs, Tauren, Forsaken; also known as the Undead, Troll, and the Blood Elves. The Alliance' Races include Humans, Dwarves, Gnomes, Night Elves and the Draenei. Thats what that other Humanoid must be.

I was in deep trouble now. There were at least 10 Alliance scattered around the of the humans yelled in a strange language, getting all of the other Alliance attentions. All of them ran around him, and he started talking. I didn't understand, but I knew that it couldn't be good. The Blood Elf tugged on my shoulder. He speaked, at first in his language, then in the common tongue of the horde. "You, you must be knew to these parts,." He spoke in a low voice so the Enemies couldn't here him. I replied "Yes, but thats not the problem right now, we need to get out of here." I told him the obvious. He listened, observing my face, knowing full well that I was scared. "Don't worry friend, We'll make it out together." He talked in a soothing voice, a voice that calmed me. "We need to come up with a pl.." I was cut off when I was pulled out of the cage by a Draenei Warrior.

He pulled me out and tossed me to the ground. He tossed me my weapon, my father's staff, my inheritance from him. He spoke in a strange language then all of them laughed. I smirked, knowing this was my chance, I blasted him with what I unconciously knew was Earth Shock. He fell to the ground, dazed, he didn't know what hit him. The Blood Elf then cast a strange spell and a glowing hammer fell utop the Warrior's head, knocking him out cold. He laughed, "I have a few tricks too" He grabbed the sword the Warrior dropped and attacked the closest Alliance Soldier. He didn't make it six feet before being shot with an arrow. A gasped, as I watched the Paladin fall to the ground in his blood. I was overcome with rage.

As I was overcome with rage lightning shot around me. Shielding me from the arrows that the Hunter shot at me. When she was done shooting, a Lightning Ball shot at her, into her chest killing her. I was surprised. I was very surprised to see that the Lightning that was around me a couple seconds ago had killed off most of the Alliance Soldier. The rest ran, afraid of the might of my Lightning Shield. I ran to the Blood Elf Paladin. Complete terror overcame me to see that he had died. I cried. It was the first time I had cried in years, since my father's death. I cried until nightfall. I then buried the corpses of the Blood Elf and even my fallen enemies. I cried softly as I walked away from the smoldering village. When the village got out of the horizon I stopped moving and fell to my knees. So much killing, so much........killing. That I did.

I sat there for a few moments. Then I heard a strange noise coming from the south. When I looked towards the south a saw a lone shadow coming towards me on the road. An Orc riding a wolf. He had two very large scimitars. He had dark red armor on. But the thing I noticed was that he had a dark blue Tabard, signifying the guild or community he was in. He stopped just feet from me. He got off his mount and walked over to me.  
"Hey" Thats all I heard him say before I was overtaken with sleep.

When I awoke I was by a fire, the smell of food woke me quickly. The Orc laughed at me. "Hehe, I guess you would be hungry after killing off some Alliance scum." He handed me a piece of cooked meat. I ate it vigorously. "So what are you doing in this hostile area. This place is torn apart with war. The Alliance are merciless when it comes to lone travelers." I swallowed what I was eating then looked at him. "I came here for my training. I need to find a Shaman, but I dont know where this person might be." The Orc looked at me. "Maybe I can help you, I'm not sure if it's much but I heard that there was a Shaman south of Ratchet. Ratchet it east of here, I can help you find this person." I listened to the Orc. Wondering why the Orc would help me, I asked "Why are you hel..." I was cut off yet again as a barrage of arrows fell from the sky around us.

I pulled an arrow out of my arm, yelping. The Orc pulled several arrows out of his armor. "Looks like your friends are back" I responded. "Yea I guess so." He pulled a hidden bow out, in seconds he launched several arrows at the enemy. One arrows looked to be glowing Purple, that one seemed to kill the human, the human screamed in agonizing pain. As he was doing this I healed my wounds, the one on my arm, the one on my head, and the scar on my chest from the Gnoll fight. I then started casting Lightning at the new enemies coming towards us. The Orc yelled something. "Oh, by the way I'm Nosa!" He introduced himself while firing arrows at the enemy. He acted as if fighting was as casual as breathing or sleeping. I guess that must be how all Orcs are. I yelled back over the boom of my Lightning Bolt. "I'm Nicorn, nice to meet you." I couldn't hold back a chuckle after that.

The fight was over. The Alliance suffered four casualties, and the rest fled. We walked over to them, making sure they were dead. We then searched there bodies for items and money, before burying them. Nosa said something about them giving him a good fight so he wanted them to have a proper burial. "Like I was saying, I'm Nosa, and your....Nicorn. Am I correct." I nodded, guessing that he heard me. "So your a Hunter then.?" I asked, knowing he would say dumb remark. I was right. "I guess my bow didn't give it away then." He laughed. "Well I guess we should get to that shaman." I nodded again. He laughed again. "You don't speak alot, do you?" I nodded, again.... He fell to the ground laughing so hard, tears fell from his eyes. Heh, guess that was funny.

We walked for a about thirty minutes before coming to a hut at the foothills of a small mountain. couldv'e sworn he said it was near Ratchet or whatever town he said. He also mentioned the sea. He pointed at the hut. "Ah, well, your probably wondering why the Shaman's house is here, well, you see, I'm not too sure of directions." He laughed a little, scratching his head. The Shaman came out. He explained to me to read more of the book that Seer gave me. Guess I shouldv'e been doing that. So thats pretty much what I did for the next day. I read alot of it probably to the one fourth mark. I could read all the red glowing letters. I took a nap to have strange dreams again. A burning spirit, was fighting something in this dream. A tauren, I wasn't sure who it was. I then started burning, I awoke to the burning sun on my face.

The ground where I was, was very different than when I fell asleep. It was reddish brown. There was a note strapped to my chest. I read it. 'Dear Nicorn, I took the trouble of bringing you here. That shaman said something about central Durotar so I went ahead and dropped you off there. Have fun on your adventure. I know our paths will cross again. On the back was a complete map of Kalimdor. There was an X directly east of a U. I guess that the U was where I was and headed east. There were no creatures around. I got to a mountain, there was a troll there. "How ya doin, mon. you must be Nicorn. I will teach you about the ways of Fire. Fire is a very destructive force, but it also has constructive properties. As when a Firestorm passes over a forest, new trees grow from the ash. But you must be careful, get to careless, and you'll literally be burned. Take this sapta. Go east to a mountain identical to this one. Drink Sapta, and defeat the Spirit in battle. Bring its remains here, and I'll craft a tool for you. See you later, mon." I nodded. "I understand." I started to walk away, turned and waved, he waved back. I walked on.

I kept walking when I started to get hungry. I guess this would be the perfect time to find food. I looked around and saw a lone boar in the distance. I cast a lightning bolt at it, nipping it and causing a burn there. It charged at me with great speed. I blasted it with Earth Shock. It fell, and I feasted. After my meal I walked farther to the east. I found the shrine, it was a small brazier. I drank the red liquid, it burned my throat. At first nothing happened, like before. Then everything turned gray, and a large Flame Spirit was in front of me. He attacked before I could say anything. I smashed my staff into it. It slashed at me, where it struck left burns. It was winning. I cast Earth Shock on it. It then exploded, leaving ashes where it was. I took the ashes and returned to the Troll.

The Troll crafted me the Fire Totem. He bid me farewell and I walked away. I found myself back at the Barrens after crossing an Alligator infested stream. I walked west and found myself at a bridge. The Bridge was over a dried riverbed. I decided to stay here for the night. I sat on the bridge watching the moon for a bit, when I head talking. There was talking and laughing and carrying on. Something was coming from the north. I looked to see about 20 people. All of different race. It looked like a convoy. There was one that stood out the most though. A Troll. He to be quite old, very wise. He was marching in the middle of the line. They were all wearing the same Tabard. I never saw anything like this in my entire life.

As the convoy neared one of them noticed me and they all started waving as they walked closer. One of them walked towards me. "Would you like any assistance?" I stared at them for a moment, then looked myself over. I was covered in burns, cuts, bruises, and tears were all over my clothing. The one Troll, the one that stood out, walked over to me. He held his hand out. I took it. My body was covered in light and all my injuries were healed. He spoke. "I am Flakes. This is my caravan of warriors and adventurers alike. We are the Gatekeepers. We travel the continent giving aide to our Horde Brethren. If you need any assistance then we can help you, all you to do is ask." He stopped talking. I stared at all of them, my eyes going over all of them one by one. They were all unique, yet, they were all the same. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I felt very weak in theyre' presence.

Flakes beckoned another troll over. "Rarius, give him a larger backpack and a few pieces of armor." The other troll nodded handing me some things. "Thank you very much." She nodded, smiling. Slowly all of them started giving me items. Potions, weapons, armor, herbs, food, water, everything I needed. "We are heading to Camp Taurajo for our next stop Keepers!" He yelled. All of them screamed "AYE" Before they got the chance to leave I spoke up. "Well that wouldn't be good. The village was burned to the ground by the Alliance. I was lucky to survive the raid, or maybe I wasn't." Flakes looked at me with sad eyes. He then walked over to me placing his hand on my head. My body glowed. "I give you the Blessing of Protection. This will protect you for the night out here in this hostile wilderness." My body was surrounded in a veil of light. A felt very strange. "That is very sad to hear, looks like we'll be heading to Thunderbluff then. You never did tell me your name. I mean I need to know the name of the lone survivor of the Taurajo raid." He asked me looking at me with kind eyes. I replied. "My name is Nicorn. It is nice to meet you all." They all nod at me. They then turn and walk to the south.  
Flakes yelled something back, but I never did know what it was. I think he mightv'e said "We'll meet again, Sleeper." Sleeper? Whatever that means.

My sleep was filled with strange dreams. The Fire Sprit I had killed had come to me in my dream and told me about the Call of Fire. He told me to use my newfound Fire Shock and Flametongue to help me in my travels. After that dream, my dreams were filled with finding more friends, and battles. And meeting up with a certain "group" again.

**~Reviews please :D. *continues putting up his story*~**


	3. Chp III: The Barrens

**~Chapter three. Yep, I got to chapter three alright. Read and Review. I do not own anything related to WoW other than my characters. Flames are welcome but insults are not. Thank you~**

I woke up very early in the morning. I felt great thanks to the heals I got from the group known as the Gatekeepers. I sat up, hitting my head instantly. I forgot I was sleeping under the bridge. I looked out into the horizon seeing that a storm had passed leaving a wet, saturarated ground. I dont think I noticed that I was surrounded by small puddles. I guess that shield that was put over me really helped me out. I grabbed up all my stuff and started packing. I had many potions, and a bigger backpack now. The potions had small labels explaining clearly what each did. I drank a green potion that tasted strangely like tree bark, it supposedly helped me think more clearly, letting me cast stronger spells. Well thats okay for me then.

I got up from under the bridge and stretched. I picked up my shield and mace that I got from The Gatekeepers. I still picked up my father's staff and it magically fit into the backpack that the strange group gave me. That was a very special thing about the bag, it fit something that was over four feet long inside, and it fit on my back. I really wish I wouldv'e stayed with that group and tryed to join them. I sighed. I climbed the small hill going up to the road leading to the Crossroads. Flakes told me to go there to sell the stuff that I didn't need, so I decided to start walking there.

I guessed that I would get there by following the path and every so often signs would be on the side of the road. They pointed in the direction of the Crossroads. Another sign pointed to Camp Taurajo, too bad its not there anymore. I kept walking, as I walked I passed by a large green shrubery area. I looked over to it, and decided to check it out. I noticed that my water had all but evaporated in the heat these past couple days, and decided to look for a pond inside the greenery. As I walked I smelled something being cooked. My stomach got the better of me and I followed the scent trail. I wandered into a small camp. I looked around to see lots of centaur, to my luck they were all dead, and a lone Bear stood in the middle of all of them. He roared at me and readied for an attack when I heard a sharp whistle.

The whistle hurt my ears and the Bear stopped in its tracks. I looked behind me surprised to see Nosa standing there, with both his twin swords. "Hey Nicorn, been awhile hasn't it. I see you met Bubba." He pointed to his bear. I was very shocked to learn that Nosa had tamed something almost larger than me. The bear, Bubba, tackled me to the ground. I feared the worst only to be licked in the face, it was very strange. I screamed, trying to get the large animal off me. Nosa laughed, "Looks like he likes you. Don't worry, he's very friendly." I finally pushed him off, wiping the bear slobber off. "Uck, what the hell. Tell that bear to stay away from me." He laughed again, "What? Not an animal lover." he looked over at Bubba and started patting his legs with both arms, yelling for Bubba, the giant grizzly tackled him and they were rolling around on the ground. I slowly sat down.

"So what are you doing here, Nosa? I thought you were going to Orgrimmar?" I asked, I remember him telling me that he had business with his guild there. He nodded at me, "I did go there, they told me to go look for new recruits. Know anybody that I could recruit." I looked at him, dumbfounded. "Ah, thats right, your a Shaman right? We could use your help." I shook my head. "Nah, I'm okay on my own." He replied "Ok, if thats how you feel. I wont force you to do anything." I nodded. He told me of what he was doing these past couple days that I haven't seen him. He was hunting these Centaur as a job. Nosa told me to go to Crossroads to get the same job so I could kill some. "These guys are weak, isnt that right Bubba." The bear rolled on his back, and Nosa rubbed his stomach, it was quite a funny sight.

He took some meat from the Centaur's supplies and cooked it up. We both ate, Bubba ate too but not the meat. I guess Nosa told him to go hunt something cause he came back with a boar and was chowing down on it. After we ate I gave Nosa a potion for helping me with lunch and walked to the Crossroads. I kept walking and as soon as I seen the place I knew something was wrong. I slowed down my walking and breathing, getting ready for a battle. I cast Flametongue and my mace was surrounded by flame. I cast Lightning Shield and three orbs of electricity surrounded me, to which only one orbited my body. I drank down two more potions that are supposed to raise my stamina and my strength. Feeling adrenaline rush through my blood I slowly crept towards the Crossroads. As I neared the village it was unknown to me that I was being watched by three shadows and getting ready to be ambushed. Wish I would've stayed with Nosa.

**~I realize this is a short chapter, but bear with me. This was when I was quite young. And I thought this was long, now I can only read long things. Reviews please! :D~**


	4. Chp IV: The Crossroads

**~Oh yes, Chapter four. This is probably one of my favorites. Nicorn is the only thing I own. Everything else is owned by Blizzard, and The Gatekeepers (Eonar) Flames are welcome but Insults are not. That annoying? It's supposed to be! Read and review~**

I walked into a clearing, four roads intersected here and went off into the other directions.I looked around to see that nobody was around, I don't remember Nosa telling me that no one would be here. I looked behind me to see a shadow dash across the road. I readied my shield and mace. A dagger flew towards my face which I blocked with my shield. I was then slashed and stabbed in the back. I immediately fell to the ground. I was slowly dying of an unknown poison, these Alliance were taking revenge for theyre friends. One of them spoke, the third one then picked my up by my horn. Her eyes were filled with hatred, is this how all Alliance are to the Horde. I charged up some energy and blasted an Earth Shock at her knocking her away. I cast Lightning Shield and that seemed to keep them back. They were waiting for something.

They were slowly circling around me like a lion doing the same to its prey. I looked around again to get my bearings of the surroundings. Then one of them disappeared into the shadows. The other then disappeared. All that was left was the female Night Elf, she smiled evilly at me. I didn't like they way she looked at me, seemed she was gonna toy with me before killing me. I was then hit in the back of the neck. I fell to one of my knees, I found myself unable to move. The Night Elf slowly strolled over to me without a care in the world. I waited, waited, then I cast my Flame Shock on her scorching her clothes and skin. She yelped in pain. Success, I was then slashed on from the front and back. I couldn't count all the cuts and gashes I have been given thats how fast they dealt the blows. I activated my Lightning Sheild sending it at the two other Night Elves, they fell to the ground. The last one held her burned shoulder. Before I could do anything more Alliance came out of buildings into the open.

I saw some of the many Alliance that ran the day I fought them. They stared at me with anger and bloodlust. One of them, a Draenei cast a Frost spell that spread out from her, it knocked me over and I was frozen. "Crap, this isn't good." I whispered to myself. The Human Paladin that was the leader spoke my language. "You aren't getting away this time, little fool." Well, I guess it couldn't get any worse, thats for sure. I looked around, there must have been at least 50 Humans, Night Elves and Draenei. I was frozen in place and they knew I couldn't do any more damage with this many enemies around. I sat and devised a plan.

I was thinking of what to do. Half of them are spellcasters. The other half are Warriors and Paladins. Take out the spellcasters then I could get away. I flashed my teeth, thinking I have nothing to Night Elf Rogue that I burned with Flame Shock walked over to me. She spoke in a language I couldn't understand. The Paladin then translated,"You will be dead shortly. The poison that has been put into your system will kill you within four hours. How does it feel to be on the receiving end of the death blow." He then laughed. I chuckled too. "Feels pretty damn good." I laid down a Flame Nova Totem. The Alliance looked at it strangely. I then cast two lightning bolts at the closest Night Elves, killing them. My Totem was on fire, and blinking different colors. Hope it works.

The Rogue knew what was coming and disappeaed, guess she ran away. I then placed my Earthbind Totem. All of the rest within 20 yards of my Earth Totem couldn't move. The Flame Nova Totem then exploded let fire shoot out in all directions for about 30 yards. The living then attacked with fury. So many spells were shot at me I don't know what happened. I was wounded gravely. I shot out a couple more Lightning Bolts at the closest enemies I could see. I then laid down another Bind and Nova totem. The rest that were still trying to kill me were decimated within seconds. The area was scarred with holes and burns. I fell to my knees, knowing that this was a good end to go out on I laid down on my stomach.

I sat there thinking of the poison going through my body. Not only that but the many wounds on my that bled. There must've been a pool of blood around me cause it felt wet around me. I slowly.....but surely started to die.....I fell asleep....guessing that sleep would be the best bet....dying in my sleep would definately be my best........bet. Behind me someone was coming near, to............my luck it was the Night Elf. I....only got a.....glimpse at.....her......before sleep overtook.....me. I guess.....this is.....the end.  
Another shadow loomed away. the Night Elf and the young Tauren. She watched from a distance waiting to strike.

**~This is also a short chapter, just bear with it. It's a good story if you can get into 1st Person POV. :D Reviews Please!~**


	5. Chp V: The Gatekeepers

**~If you thought the other chapters were short, then you are sadly mistaken. This chapter was a massive F.A.I.L. on my part. oh well. I do not own WoW, Blizzard does. I do own Nicorn (Eonar) Thank you. Read and Review. NO INSULTS or you will feel the wrath of Naztheros~**

I was slowly dying and I shadow loomed over me. It was the Night Elf waiting to kill me. I was hoping she'd get it over with. She readied her blade to strike. Before she could do anything, another shadow came up from behind her. This shadow cast a burning holy spell on her and she fell to her knees. This is my chance. I cast an Earth Shock at her. "Sweet dreams." The Night Elf lal there on the ground, I slowly sat up to see my savior. Looked like a priest. She had a tabard of the group that I saw a couple days ago. She is a Gatekeeper. Interesting. She looked at me, but before I could do anything I fell unconcsious.

I dreamt some more of those Gatekeepers. I remember my tribe leader telling me to listen to my dreams. I guess it wouldn't hurt. I woke up with the sun beating down on me. I sat up and looked around some. There was no one around. I was bandaged and my equipment was spread out to my side. I wondered where the Troll went. "So yer awake?" I looked around, wondering where the voice came from. "Up here." I looked behind me into a tree. She was sitting in it. "Thanks" She smiled. "Don't mention it." I grabbed my belongings and sat them into my backpack. "So what's yer name?" I looked back at her. "I'm Nicorn. Weren't you with that convoy that went to Thunder Bluff?" I told her my name, and asked her politely what happened to her guild. "They told me to come here, ta see if anyone was around." I looked down. Then towards the rest of the town. "You look as if ya need some help? Would you like to join our ranks?" She asked me, and I thought it over for a little bit.

I remember the dreams I've been having, the strange group in my dreams. These people don't seem normal, they seem... enlightened. Like a mysterious force watches over them. I looked up at her. "Sure, why not." She smiled, "Good, was hopin you'd say yes. Now lets go, the convoy should be coming this way any moment now." I laughed, knowing that this was my destiny. I knew that I would find great things, but first, I had to meet the leader...one last time.

**~Yes, Flames ARE welcome, especially for this crap-tastic chapter. :D Reviews!~**


	6. Chp VI: Test of Strength

**~And now, the most recent chapter. Please be aware that I do not own WoW, Blizzard does, and that I do own Nicorn and that I do not update this story a lot, so if you will whoop me, I'd appreciate it. Gotta love commas. READ, REVIEW, CHILLAX~**

I wished to meet the leader of the Gatekeepers once more. Before I could say anything, the troll female jumped from her perch. "It'll be good ta have new face in ta guild." She said shaking my hand. I couldn't help but smile. "Ma name is Taphris, glad to meet ya Nicorn!" She exclaimed loud enough to almost knock me to my back. I stepped back a bit. Wondering when the convoy would get here. "Worried that more Alliance dogs be waiting in the shadows?" She asked me. I nodded and heard a click to confirm my worries. Taphris gasped with horror as I fell to the ground. My back hurting,burning,and slowly numbing from the iron bullet imbedded deeply in my back. I found this is the second time lying on the ground in this town.  
Taphris, looking to the source of the gunshot, found no one. I tried to sit up but found I couldn't then realized something very useful. I pulled out one of the vials I had filled with red liquid and drank it in one gulp. I found new found strength and jumped right up. I also found that I had a heightened since of my surroundings. "Heh, think you can kill me from that! Lets get started!" I stated before charging up a lightning bolt.

Taphris looked at me with surprise as a lightning bolt shot over her shoulder and into the darkness of the alley in front of her. She looked back to see a dwarf fall dead on the ground. "Wow." Is all she could utter when she saw me pull the bullet from my back. Although my blood ran freely now, I could really care less. I charged up natural energy and let it loose on myself. My wounds healed instantly. "I don't even think ya needed ma help." Taphris said to me with a smile on her face. "I have my moments." I replied with a chuckle.

We made a fire and ate in silence. After we ate we heard the rumbling of hoofs and paws in the distance. "I sure hope thats the convoy. I doubt I can go on against anymore Alliance." Taphris waved it away. "I'm sure it's them. Otherwise, I'll be waiting." I stood up, holding my staff in defense. A large raptor with a troll wizened by years of training and battling rode in with many other animals. The troll, was none other than Flakes, the leader of the Gatekeepers. "You alright Taphris?!" He asked jumping off his mount running to the young troll. "You should be askin our new friend." She stated pointing to me. Flakes looked at me stunned and happy at the same time. "A new recruit? This young bull? I don't think so. Your lying Taphris!" He said, but Taphris nodded. I was a little scared when they were both arguing. I haven't heard of Priests' powers but they must be strong. He turned to me again, I stood to meet his gaze. "Welcome to the Gatekeepers." He held out his hand, and I shook it. "So, what be your path?" He asked me. I looked at him wondering what he meant.

After a few minutes of staring at him, I felt the gaze of many others. I felt as if all the people around me could easily put me down in an instant. Then I realized what he meant. Before I could speak another Tauren, older than me by many years came over and clasped me on the shoulder. "He's a Shaman, can't ya see that Flakes? Look at this staff, it's meant for Shaman." He stated clearly to the leader. Then Flakes looked around at the center of the settlement, many Alliance lay dead with burns all over. Flakes laughed. "I knew that. I was just testing you." The Tauren laughed with Flakes. "Meet Trayzeek, Vicar of Shaman, he's the one to go to if you need any pointers on your Shaman spells. The Oracle is the wisest Shaman in the guild." Flakes said and Trayzeek stood proudly before him. I was amazed at these people. They were wise, generous and even humorous. I am glad to have joined this guild. "My name." I paused for a moment, thinking my name unimportant to these many powerful people. I started again, "My name is Nicorn. It is a pleasure to be with you all." I tried to sound a little more mature than I was, a hard task. Cheers could be heard from within the ranks and many welcome came from everyone.

There were at least a dozen people here. Although people would be a wrong word for the Horde. Flakes gave me a parchment from his pack. "The many things you'll need to know. Rules, rankings, etcetera about the Gatekeepers. I am Flakes, the Shadowmaster of the Gatekeepers. Nicorn, welcome." I paused and bowed low. "Thank you." I stated clearly enough for everyone to hear. I began to unroll the parchment. I began reading it. The rankings weren't that hard to remember. In order from top to bottom.  
Neophyte, Acolyte, Reaver, Sentinel, Scourge. These were the ranks of non-officers of the guild. The soldiers to the elite if you will. The officer ranks are as follows. Luminary, Pitlord, Claviger, Prelate. These ranking are the leaders that look over the non-officers, including the Vicar, and even the guards to the guild leader. The guild leader's ranking is named Shadowmaster. Flakes holds this title with an iron-fist. As I read this I listen to the stories of my newfound guildies, or Guild friends.

They tell tales of people that tried to rise up against the Shadowmaster. They failed, but the survivors took along many of Flakes' fateful officers and many of the other members as well. From there the guild began rebuilding its ranks and now they are a small army of 102. A staggering number for this day and age. I didn't notice someone standing over me at that moment. They crouched low and..."What are you doing?" The voice said right next to me. I jumped, so high it seemed that I might've hit my head of the tree I was sitting under. "Huh!?" I asked wondering why I didn't see this person come near. "The name is Hindr." The Scourge male said to me. "Your Nicorn, the new recruit, welcome to our ranks." He looked me up and down as if checking to see if I was worthy. "Hm, you seem quite strong." He stated clearly. "Shall we have a duel to test your strangth?" He asked me a question I thought I'd never hear. Others must've heard and slowly moved their way over to us.

Before we could start Flakes came over. "A duel huh? This should be interesting. I've been longing to see the young bull in action." Flakes said. "Oh believe me, he downed four Alliance dogs without my assistance. I intervened before the fifth killed him. And he even saved ma life before you all showed up." Taphris said, boasting my strength. I blushed with embarrassment, I was receiving lots of attention. Too much to my liking. Flakes stood up and everyone around sat, waiting to hear what the Shadowmaster had to say. "This will be a match to test the strength of our newfound ally. He will duel Hindr in an all out match. No rules. No time limit. Most of all have fun." He said intrigued by the fact I'd be dueling Hindr. "One other thing. Dont die." Was all that was left for him to say. Everyone was now seated many yards away from Hindr and me. I smiled, thinking I could take him. How I wish I would've denied that duel request.

**~This'll be my last chapter for awhile. Why, you ask? Because I'm starting another story about a different character. One, that will be most interesting. Reviews Please~**


End file.
